The present invention relates to the field of burglar alarms and more specifically to a device, which, when attached to a standard automatic garage door opener, will, when energized, produce a siren alarm system to deter potential burglars.
Burglar alarms, which employ an electrically energized circuit, have become very popular in residential sections to signal to the police, private agencies and the like, that a particular residence has been broken into. The alarm systems also act as a deterrent such that when the alarm is activated. it will frighten the burglar or potential burglar and he will abandon his intent of burglarizing the residence. Normally, the alarm systems produce either an audible or visual signal, or turn on lights or the like when activated by some means. Systems of this type are usually expensive to purchase, install, and maintain and frequently are unreliable in operation. Also, the alarm systems usually require the installation of an independent energizing mechanism which become activated upon unauthorized intrusion into the premises.
It is the general purpose of this invention to provide a simple, inexpensive burglar alarm system which can be connected to a conventional radio controlled garage door opener by simply removing the light bulb in the automatic garage door opener and plugging the invention in to the light bulb socket. In normal operation, the electrical current which energizes the light bulb, now energizes and activates the burglar deterrent alarm.